They called him Jak
by PersianDiva
Summary: Jak finds everyday life boring and very complicated, but the horror that lurks around the corner is not what he was exactly looking for. Now Jak has to fight for his life harder than ever before...


**A/N: Well, hello folks. Yes you are probably thinking, what is this story going to be about? Well read it, and you will find out! Ok, so all my inspiration goes to **_Jetboardkid_** Please check that writer out, on fanfiction of course. **

_"A new found morning. A new found light. Jak, 20 year old man of Haven. Average may you say. I think not. This story is going to be about betrayal, contoversy, grit, and suspense. As the story of Jak goes, his everyday life, is one big adventure for him. "_

Jak had arose from his sleep, sweat dripping down his face, his hair unkept, it had grown back from it's earlier cut, his light blue eyes had narrowed from lack of energy, there he sat up next to the love of his life, Keira.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said in a hard coarse voice, the waking up voice, In return he was counterd with a soft melodic voice from across the bed "M-Morning..errr...did I...sleep here?" She looked scared, but blushing very red. Jak chuckled.

"Yes, you got drunk. So, me being the protective boyfriend. I took you home." His face lit up, he had that innocent child glint in his eye.

She laughed and turned towards him, cowering in the covers.

"Thank you Jak dear. W-We didn't do anything...right? Daddy wouldn't like that, he said we have to wait until marriage." She then insanely went red, and Jak just placed his hands in hers, to comfort her "No we did not, you just passed out as we reached the bedroom. Although, It's shame we didn't get up to mischeif." He looked down at their hands, and then looked back up at her, she looked like a tomato, her cheeks went red hot "JAK!" She sounded very embarrassed and had her serious face on, but fell into his hands like a ball of jelly after he replied "You wanted to aswell." She hid her face, and nodded tiredly. This was going to be a hell of a morning. Explaining to Samos, Keira's father, why she was in bed with Jak was going to be a torture, especially for Jak!

An aged man with unique green wrinkly skin, his age lines all over his face. His bright eyes filled with the colour black, and one with a monicle covering it. He had a suspicious log laid upon his head which fitted snuggly into his hair, if he had any. His attire consisted of a green and white robe and some kind of wooden sandals which branched out, nearly like a tree trunk. He was Samos Hagai, The green sage, he was the father of Keira Hagai and the mentor of the world hero Jak Mar.

Accompanying the old man, was what seemed to be an orange weasel or an "Ottsel" as many called him. He had a yellow belly, orange fur and a pair of brown leather goggles that lay upon his head, and sported some fitted denim jeans. He was Daxter, no last name, just Daxter, he was the best friend of Jak Mar nearly like a brother and the student of Samos. He was also 20 years old, but had the height of a 2 year old.

"Old green, please. I definietly found the solution..-" Daxter wailed in a high pitched voice but he was cutted out by Samos "-And you can't turn back, adding any more eco to you would make you an abomination! You would lose yourself and mentality in the process. I will not permit it." The two was talking about how to revert daxter from his ottsel appearance into a human, as Daxter wasn't always an Ottsel, he used to be a fiery haired teenage boy until an accident occured, but that's another story.

Daxter paced up and down for a good fifteen-minutes trying to persuade Samos to let him use this new drug which apparently stabilized and eradicated unwanted dark Eco within an organisms body, and Daxter thought about it, and if he became dark Eco free he would turn back to normal, and how daxter was right, but Samos feared there would be unwanted consequences for twisting nature.

The two had been in the bar for 6 hours, they had gone back from the party at the palace in the center of the city and decided to lay back a while, but the only factor that had Samos steady on his toes was the disspeance of Kiera? Where was she?

Daxter full well knew where Kiera was and kept it to himself, he was stood on the bar counter pacing, as Samos was sat on one of the bar stools, they both listend to the tranquility of the silence they had to endure.

The bar was empty.

It was 7:09 AM. And not a sound could be heard, not even outside, it was like somebody had died, well in Daxters eyes.


End file.
